Unexpected Love
by Zarroc
Summary: Draco is Head boy, and Hermione isn't Head girl, but someone else is, why cuz she's in love with Ron, Draco hates this new girl, and she hates him but will their hate turn to love?
1. Head Boy and Head Girl

Chapter 1 – Head Boy and Head Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Jenny and her family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco awoke dreading, but hoping what the day would bring, for two reasons. First, he was dreading the day because he would have to see Potty, Weasel and their mudblood friend, as today was September 1st, the day they left for Hogwarts. But was hoping for the day because he would finally be leaving Malfoy Manor, and all its occupants. He was worried about his mother's welfare; her and Lucius never got along anymore, but was glad all the same.

Draco got up and went to take a shower, but was interrupted but an owl tapping on the window. He undid the letter that was tied to its leg, fed it some bread and watched it fly away. Draco slowly opened the letter and read what it has to say.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been awarded Head Boy this year. Please go to the front carriage on the train to meet the Head Girl, and to go over the arrangements for this year. Included is your badge, which you are to wear at all time. I know this might be hard, as you are the Slytheran's Quidditich caption, but we believe you can do it._

_I am sorry this is late, I will inform you, and the Head Girl on you arrival to Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco was instantly pleased that he was chosen. While he was in the shower he was thinking about who the Head Girl would be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jenny awoke to an owl tapping on her window. When she read the letter she squealed with joy and ran to tell her mum. "Mum, mum, you won't believe what I just found out, guess?"

"Uh, you can walk?" Leana White; Jenny's mum joked.

"No! I'm Head Girl!" Jenny squealed with delight.

"Oh honey, I', so proud! We must phone up your dad at work and tell him." Leana said and grabbed the phone.

While her mother was on the phone with her dad, Tim White, Jenny ran up to her room to finish packing her trunk because today was the day she left for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She had everything packed except for the picture of her and her parents, taken on her sixteenth birthday. Her mum had her blonde hair in soft curls that fell to her shoulders, she was wearing a black dress that fell to the floor covering her high-heel shoes. Jenny wore her red spaghetti strapped dress that hung just below her knees. She had on black open-toed shoes. She had her chestnut coloured hair in a half pony-tail. Her dad stood beside her mum wearing a black suit with a red tie. They looked perfect there, her mum, her dad and herself smiling happily together. Jenny looked at herself and remembered people telling her she looked exactly like her mum, except for her brown hair and green eyes, which she got from her dad. Her mum had blue eyes. Jenny had hoped that she would be her mothers height, which was 5'7, her dad was 6'1. But Jenny was only 5'5, which was ok by her because she liked her height now. She put the picture in her trunk and pulled it downstairs.

"Jenny, your father will be home in five minutes to drive us to the train station." Leana called from the living room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bye sweetheart, we'll miss you, call and write all the time. Have fun." Tim said kissing his daughter goodbye at the train station.

"Have fun, sweetie," Leana said.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Jenny said hugging her parent's goodbye. "Better go, the trains whistling. Bye!"

"Bye!" her parents said.

Jenny boarded the train and took her time walking down the hall until she came to the front compartment where she heard Dumbledore speaking.

"Mr. Malfoy is this years Head Boy and our Head Girl is, oh there you are." Dumbledore said.

Draco turned around expecting to see Granger standing there, instead there was a beautiful girl standing there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So that the end of chapter 1, please review, that's what the little button that says GO is for, please make good use of it, thanks!


	2. Descendent from Godric Gryffindor

**Chapter 2-Descendent from Godric Gryffindor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters in the books nor the places mentioned, I don't even own the computer I'm writing on, I do however own Jenny (Yay, finally something I own!).

Now on with the show:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Miss. White, glad you could join us." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Professor, I was talking to my mum and dad, and we lost track of the time," Jenny replied.

"So now that the two of you are here, I will leave you and the prefects to talk about this years rules, goodbye." And with a poop Dumbledore was gone.

"Who are you?" Draco asked Jenny

"Weren't you listening to Dumbledore, Malfoy? I'm Head Girl." Jenny smirked, worthy of a Malfoy's.

Draco just stared at the girl. How dare she talk to him like that? He was _the_ Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, for god's sake.

"Why isn't Granger head girl?" Draco asked staring at Jenny.

"_Granger_, is right here Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you make head Granger? To scared to leave your bodyguards?" Draco sneered.

"For your information, Malfoy, I declined the offer, I found something I like much better." Hermione said and glanced at Ron who smiled back.

"So the mudblood and the Weasel got together, aw, how sweet. Pothead to good for you? Had to settle with Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Don't, Malfoy." Hermione said pointing her want at him.

"Now, Granger, you might not want to mess with the Head Boy." Draco said pointing his wand at her.

"There you're wrong, Malfoy. You don't want to mess with the two smartest witches in the school." Jenny said standing beside Hermione.

"I can take both of you easily, and White, were is you wand?" Draco sneered.

"You'll have to take on all of us." Ron said and stood behind the girls. The two prefects from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came and stood behind the trio, "All of us."

Draco just stood there standing and staring, at the group. "Everyone leave, White and I need to talk."

Everyone left except for Ron and Hermione. "We're not leaving you with him, Jenny." Ron said.

"Its ok guys, just go, I can handle him." Jenny said.

"Really? And without a want? What are you going to do, yell at me?" Draco sneered.

"Rictusempra!" Jenny said, a jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up wheezing. "I don't need a wand. I can use one, but it's easier not to. Go guys.

"Ok Jenny, bye." Hermione said pushing Ron out of the compartment.

"How does a mudblood like yourself have a special gift?" Draco sneered.

"Expelliarmus!" Jenny said and Draco was thrown against the wall. "I am not a mudblood" She said and walked towards the door, she turned when she reached it. "And you should remember that. I'm sure you don't want a descended of Godric Gryffindor after you, would you?" She turned and left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

See the button at the bottom that says GO? Click it and review!

Read and Review Please!


	3. Delayed

Hey guys, sorry for the delay from me posting my new chapters for my stories.

I was in France until late last night on an exchange program of sorts, and there weren't any computers were I was staying.

I should be updating new chapters for my stories soon, probably in the next week or so, I just have to sleep off my jet lag before I can start writing the chapters, and the flight from Canada to Paris is really long. It took us 19 hours traveling time to get home.

Sorry for the really long time between updates,

-Zarroc-


End file.
